


Sunshine Kisses

by OliviaMarie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Lazy Mornings, Tummy kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets into Naru and Shino's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Kisses

Naru hummed as she awoke, feeling a kiss being pressed into her shoulder. She laughed, a smile breaking out on her face. She turned onto her back, feeling Shino move with her, his insects scuttling across her stomach as his hand caressed her skin. “Good morning.” She leaned up and kissed him, listening to his Kikaichu buzz faintly in the background.

 

She watched him closely, seeing how pleased he was with himself. He had yet to put on his goggles, still completely nude from the night before. She thought it was a step up in their relationship that he felt comfortable enough around her to be so open—vulnerable—with her. It was only last week that she’d woken up to him fully clothed.

 

“You are hungry.” Shino stated, pressing a kiss to her stomach.

 

“I can most definitely wait.” Naru reached up and pulled his face to her. “At least another hour.”

 

“The nutrients that breakfast provides—“

 

“Shino, shut up and get it up.” Naru huffed out, flipping them over. He frowned up at her briefly, but sighed and followed her directions anyways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a few snippets. They will not be in order.


End file.
